Sueños de Destrucción II
Archivo:Suenios_de_Destruccion.png Personajes Toa Dream. *Gravitas *Diurma *Plasmo *Izi *Destro *Saria Ejército de las Sombras. *Kravitas *Zaria *Fantasmas de Sombras El Ejército de las Pesadillas. *[[The Timeless Ones]] *Reina Timeless One El Consejo de Metru Magna. *Comandante Nebula *Soldados Dreamers Toa Metru. *Dalu *Balta *Begra *Aurora *Dekar Otros. *Kralter Prologo Gravitas: Hemos estado buscando por años signos de mi Hermana, no encontramos ni un solo rastro ya inspeccionamos Todo el... bueno mejor dicho los restos de el Universo Matoran, y seguimos sin encontrarla... Unidad, Deber y Destino tres virtudes... tres maneras de Perder... Capitulo 1: Una nueva mision. Narrador: Los Toa... los Toa son una fuerza creada para el bien no para el mal, los Grandes Seres se equivocaron con otros protectores, ya que la mayoría de éstos se volvieron corrruptos. Así que los Toa fueron creados, unos Grandes Guerreros, cuyo significado es "Heroes", un poco más limitados, pero algunos también cayeron en la Codicia, el Mal y las Sombras. Muchos se sacrficaron haciendo su deber: su deber es ser Heroes... y nada mas que.. Heroes... Plasmo: Oye, Gravitas, ¿Y como rayos piensas encontrar a Saria? Gravitas: No lo se, pero buscare en los últimos rincones de Spherus Magna. Izi: Pero nosotros te podemos ayudar ¿no?. Gravitas: No. Ustedes ya han hecho mucho por mi. Ha llegado el momento de ir por mi Cuenta. Destro: ¡Somos un Equipo, Gravitas! ¡Somos los Toa Dream! Gravitas: ¡Yo no soy un Toa! ¡Ya no!. Diurma: Para mi sí, no necestias parecerte a un Toa para ser uno, sino el Coraje, Habilidad y Esperanza necesario para serlo. Gravitas: ¡Hm...! Gracias pequeña, pero tengo que hacer esto solo. Plasmo: No, no podras hacerlo. Gravitas: ¿No me crees capaz? Plasmo: Capas si eres, pero... ¿Que hay de Kravitas? Gravitas: Pues... No habia pensado en eso. Diurma: Yo se donde podia estar. Gravitas: ¡¿Donde?! Diurma: Bueno... Plasmo. ¿Nos podrias decir las Ultimas palabras de Psicna? Pasmo: eran... "Ella esta en Ta..." Diurma: ¡Claro! Sólo hay que buscar nombres de poblados o ciudades que empiezen con "Ta"! Izi: ¡Buena idea, pequeña Matoran! Diurma: Gracias. Destro: Yo me encargo de eso. Vamos a ver... Ta-Metru, Ta-Wahi, Ta-Koro... ¡Ah! ¡También Tajun! Plasmo: Y... ¿Cuales estan no destruidas? Destro: La única locaslización que emepieze con Ta y que esta en actual estado de reparacion es Tajun, y talvez es el único lugar. Izi: Entonces, tenemos 2 opciones: O quedarnos aqui y buscar mas afondo, o ir hallá y descubrirlo por nostros mismos. Plasmo: ¿Que dices, Gravitas? Gravitas: Vamos allá. Izi: Oigan, ¿Podemos ir a otra parte antes de ahí? Gravitas: Pues... No veo por qué no. Izi: Quiero ir a al Gran Templo de Tur-Wahi, creo que Diurma nos serivira mejor como Toa del Sueño que como Matoran. Diurma: ¡¿En serio!? ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias, Izi!!! Izi: ¡Bah! ¡Servidor tuyo y de Mata Nui! Destro: Bueno, ¡Vámonos! Tengo un vehículo llamado Fretixk-T67. Gravitas: Que así sea entonces. Somos el equipo de los Toa Dream y juntos encontraremos a Saria y detendremos a Kravitas. Capitulo 2: Una pequeña distracion... Gravitas: ¡Wow! ¡Nunca habia visto un vehículo así! Destro: Lo se, éste vehículo es "super-secreto". Diurma: ¡Ya me quiero convertir en Toa! Izi: Y yo te enseñaré a controlar tus poderes. Diurma: Izi... Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ya se controlar mis poderes, aunque sea una Matoran. Destro: No te preocupes Diurma, Izi es demasiado tonto para ser maestro. Izi: ¡Brrr! ¡Ojala jamás te hubiera incluido en el equipo! Plasmo: ¡Ya basta de discusiones! ¡Vamonos! Destro: esta bien. Unas horas despues... Zaria: Kravitas, todo está listo para la emboscada. Kravitas: Ya sé que mi plan de capturar y matar a Saria, seria más efectivo, pero debo de aprovechar. Si lo logro hacer mas rápido tendré mas poder y seré mas rapido. Zaria: ¿Y que obtendre yo? Kravitas: Para empezar, la muerte de tu gemela: Saria. Zaria: Si, y sólo somos dos. ¿Como piensas hacer eso? Si tubieramos... no sé... algunos robots asesinos, mutantes, monstruos... Algo por el estilo. Kravitas: Pues yo lo tengo: la habilidad de despertar a los Fantasmas de Sombras. Zaria: Eso nos ayudará. Kravitas: Tienes razón. Ahora ve con mis soldados y prepáralos para la Batalla. Kravitas (Pensamiento): (¿Que es lo que siento? Es algo positivo. Bueno, no tanto es como si quisiera seguirla, y nunca separarme, pero no puedo. ¡No puedo permitirme sentir esto!) Capitulo 3: El Templo Tur-Wahi. Diurma: ¡Por fín hemos llegado! Izi: Diurma, ¡Espérame! Gravitas: ¿Esos dos serán asesinados por un Rahi alguna vez? Plasmo: Si. Destro: Plasmo ¿Te pasa algo? Plasmo: Nada... nada importante, no lo entendrian. Gravitas: Destro, ¿Tú que opinas sobre la situacion de Plasmo? Destro: ¿Es que no lo ves? Está así desde que murio Psicna. Kravitas: ¡A mí, Fantasmas de sombras! ¡¡Atacad!! Diurma: ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! Gravitas: ¡Vamos! ¡¡Rápido!! Zaria; ¡No lo creo, Gravitas! Gravitas: ¿¡Pero que?! Destro: No es la Saria de verdad, Gravitas. Es aquella copia hecha por los Timeless Ones. Gravitas: ¡Ya decía yo no se parece en nada! Destro: ¡Yo me encargo de ella! Zaria: ¡Te destrozaré como a un Scarabax! Izi: ¡Malditas sombras! ¿De donde vienen? Diurma: ¡Gravitas! ¡Mi poderes resultan inútiles contra estos bichos! Gravitas: ¡Izi! ¡Ya voy en camino! Izi: ¡Gravitas! ¡Cuidado! Gravitas: ¡¡HAAAAGH!! Kravitas: Hola Gravitas. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Gravitas: Kravitas... Tú eres el que lidera a estos Soldados Oscuros. ¿Verdad? Kravitas: ¡Correcto, Gravitas! Y será mejor que los llames "Fantasmas de Sombras". Gravitas: Pensaba que esa habilidad era perteneciente de los Toa de Sombras... ¡Y sólo podían controlar a uno! ¿Cómo te las has apañado para convocar a tantos? Kravitas: He sido ayudado por el poder de la Nada. Si te hubieras unido a mí, no tendrías que morir precisamente hoy. Gravitas: Mejor morir con honor que vivir como un cobarde. Kravitas: Honor... ¡Cómo odio esa palabra! En en el Suva... Izi: Diurma. ¿Estás Lista? Diurma: ¿Para que? Izi: ¡Para convertirte en Toa! Diurma: ¡Izi! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? ¡Estamos siendo atacados por sombras! Izi: Sí, por eso digo que... Diurma: Mejor piensa en algo que nos sirva para destruir estas cosas. Iiz: Pues... Cuando un Suva se activa una Nova de Energia sale lo que destruiria estas cosas... Diurma: ¡Pero tu morirás! Izi: Es o eso, o que todos muramos. Diurma: Esta bien. ¡Allá voy! Capitulo 4: El Temlpo Tur-wahi Pt.2 Diurma: ¿Donde estoy? ???: Dentro del Mundo de los Timeless Ones. Diurma: ¡¿Pero que?! ???: Diurma, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Tus Sueños se han vuelto muy buenos... Diurma: Espera... ¿¡Zunder!? Zunder: Si, Diurma. Soy yo. Diurma: Pero.. ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Zunder: Pues porque nunca he muerto. Sólo me fuí a esta dimension, y la Nova que causó en el Suva te mandó aqui. Dirma: Entonces... ¡Me tegno que ir! Zunder: Sí, pero no sin mi. Fuera del Suva... Diuma: ¡Si! ¡¡¡SOY UNA TOA!!! Zunder: ¡Felicidades, Diurma! Diurma: ¿Y Izi? Izi: ¿Diurma? Diurma: ¡Izi! ¡Fué mi culpa! Izi: ¡No! ¡¡Eso fué Genial!! Diurma: ¡¡Serás tonto!! *Diruma le pega un bofetón a Izi Izi: ¡¡AY!! ¡¿Y eso a qué viene?! Diurma : ¡Porque me has asustado tonto! Izi: ¡¡Hahahaha!!, ¡¿Zunder?! Zunder: Hola Izi. Iiz: Pero... ¡¿Tú no estabas muerto?! Zunder: No. solo me fuí. Fantasma de Sombra; ¡¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! Zunder: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! Zunder: ¡¿Que son esas Cosas?! Izi: Son los lacayos de Kravitas. ¡Nos tenemos que ir YA! Capitulo 5: El Templo Tur-Wahi Pt.3 Zaria: ¡Un Toa no es suficiente para detenerme! Destro: ¡No soy cualquier Toa! Zaria: Ah ¿Si? ¿De qué elemento eres? Destro: Soy un Toa de la Desintergracion. *Rayo de Desintegracion Zaria: ¡AAAAARG!, Volveré, Destro. Y te mataré Destro: Sí, si. Ya lo veremos. Con Gravitas... Kravitas: ¿Eso es todo? Vamos, Gravitas. ¡Creía que eras más fuerte! Gravitas: ¡Mira quién fué a hablar! ¿Quién de los dos está ganando, listillo? Kravitas: Tal vez tengas razón. Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Debo crear mas Fantasmas de Sombras para nuestra nueva Pelea. Adiós "Yo" real. Espero que no me heches de menos. Gravitas: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! Todos Reunidos. Destro: ¡Zaria! Esa maldita copia de Saria me ha atacado. Gravitas: Sí ¡Lo sé! ¡Kravitas me las pagará!. Diurma: Esos Fantasmas de Sombras son muy rapidos y fuertes, pero muy débiles a su vez. Izi: Bueno, al menos los Destruimos en esa Nova Blast. Plasmo: Lo sé... Pero vendran mas Gravitas: ¡Plasmo! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Plasmo: ¡Oh, Nada! Sólo unos Fanatasmas de Sombras. Se pusieron encima mío, pero la libré facilmente con un Nova Blast de Plasma. Gravitas: ¡Plasmo! ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto! Las Nova Blast sólo se utilizan como último recurso. Si abusas de ellas acabarán debilitando tu cuerpo o peor aún... Explotar... Plasmo: ¡¡Es MI vida Gravtias!! ¡Y yo hago lo que yo quiero con mi Poder! Gravtas: ¿Que demonios le ha pasado a Plasmo? Diurma: Hecha de menos a Psicna, eso es todo. Zunder: Psicna, mi Amiga... Destro: ¡Zunder! Gravitas: ¡Zunder! Todos: ¡¡¡ZUNDER!!! Zunder: ¡Hola Amigos! Gravitas: Has dicho algo sobre Psicna. ¿No? Zunder: Si, ella está viva. Destro: Pero.. ¡Si la vimos morir! ¡Eso es imposible! Zunder: Esta viva en la Dimension Espiritual. Izi: ¿Y como llegaste hasta haya? Zunder: Desarollé una habilidad nueva llammada Viaje Dimensional me permite viajar a cualquier Dimensión. incluyendo esta. Diruma: Me alegra verte otra vez. Gravitas: Bueno. Ya hemos hablado demasiado por hoy. Debemos descansar, que mañana temprano nos iremos a Tajun Todos: Sí señor. Capitulo 6: El Plan de Kravitas... Kravitas: ¡Maldita sea! Zaria: ¿Que tienes, Kravitas? Kravitas: ¿Tú crees mis Fantasmas de Sombras no pusideron destruir a los Toa Dream? Zaria: ¿No lo has entendido Verdad? Kravitas: ¿A que te refieres? Zaria: Mientras los Toa Dream sigan unidos, Gravitas jamás se enfadará. Kravitas: Entonces... ¡Debo de destruir a los Toa Dream! Zaria: Si (era bastante obvio), y así Gravitas se enfadará y podrás crear a ese Misterioso Ser del que tanto hablas. Kravitas: Así es, pero mi mente no puede crear planes demasiado complejos. Zaria: pues yo se como lo puedes Hacer. Kravitas: ¿Cómo? Zaria: La Krana Xz es una Krana capaz de crear planes Hiper-Complejos. Es todo lo que necesitas. Kravitas: ¡Si! No está mal, Zaria. Zaria: Bueno. También puedes utilizar las otras Krana para tus Fantasmas de Sombras. Kravitas: Así lo haré, crearé al Ser Ultimus, la nueva era oscura de los Seres Ultimus comenzará y seré el gobernante de Spherus Magna. ¡¡¡MHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Capitulo 7: Un nuevo y viejo Mal... En la Dimension de los Sueños... Reina Timeless One: Hijos míos, nuestra derrota en Spherus Magna no se quedara así como así, lo hemos logrado una vez y lo volveremos hacer. Antes Diurma era nuestra heralda, ahora que se ha tranformado en Toa y enamorado de ese pedazo de escoria de Izi, es mas facil de entrar en Spherus Magna, pero en forma de Sueños. ¿Estáis conmigo? Muchos Timeless Ones: ¡Si! ¡Lo lograremos! ¡Larga vida a los Timeless Ones! Reina Timeless One: Sea así pues. Liberaremos pesadillas en todo Spherus Magna, pero hay un problema, los Toa Dream los tenemos que eliminar. Además, nuestro antiguo aliado, Kravitas, y su compinche, Zaria, quieren a los Toa Dream vivos. Aunque tengamos dos enemigos nuevos. ¡¿Estáis dispuestos a luchar?! Timeless Ones: ¡HUH-HAH! ¡¡Larga vida a la Reina!! Reina Timeless Ones: Entonces, que empieze nuestra invasión. En Spherus Magna. Diurma: ¡¡¡AH!!! Izi: ¡Diurma! ¿Te ocurre algo? Diurma: Nada... Sólo me duele la cabeza. Nada más Izi: ¿Seguro? Destro: Ten esto, esto me ayudó cuando me dolía la cabeza debido a una enfermedad. Diurma: Gracias, Destro. Gravitas: Descansa. Zunder: ¡¡NO!! ¡Deteneros! Plasmo: ¡¿Que pasa, Zunder?! Zunder: ¡Mirad al Cielo! Diurma: ¡¡RAAARG!! Izi: ¡Ese no es un dolor de cabeza común! Zunder: ¡Los Timeless Ones, están aquí! Gravitas: ¿Pero como? Destruimos a todos los que estaban en Spherus Magna. ¿Verdad? Zunder: Si, pero hay muchísimos mas en la Dimensión de los Sueños, y ellos pueden venir por medio de una Soñador o Soñadora. La única forma de detenerlos es... Matando al Soñador. *Todos voltean a ver a Diurma Izi: ¡NO! ¡No os dejaré hacer eso! ¡Antes tendréis que pasar sobre mi tumba! Diurma: Izi... Gravitas: Y no lo haremos. ¡Jamás haríamos eso! PLasmo: ¿Qué otra opción nos queda? Zunder: Matar a la Reina Timeless One. Izi: Eso está mejor ¡Eso haremos! Gravitas: Pero no sabemos donde esta? Izi: No importa, iremos primero por Zaria y Despues por la Reina Timeless One!!! Gravitas: Y tmabien por Kravitas. ???: No lo creo. No dejaré que forméis al Ser Ultimus. Capitulo 8:El CMM. En Metru Magna... Toa Comandante Nebula: Os he reuinido aquí hoy para hablar sobre el Operativo D.R.E.A.M Soldado Dreamer: Señor ese operativo resulto con la muerte de dos Equipos de Éite. El Equipo A, el Equipo X y 2 miembros del Equipo D. Comandante Nebula: Lo sé, Cabo. Por eso llevaré a los Toa Metru a esa misión. Toa Dalu: Yo soy Dalu. Toa de Agua. Toa Balta: Yo soy Balta. Toa de Fuego. Toa Begra: Yo soy Begra. Toa de Tierra. Toa Aurora: Yo soy Aurora. Toa de Energia. Toa Dekar: Yo soy Dekar. Toa de Piedra Soldados Dremaer: ¿Y cual es el problema, Nebula? Comandante Nebula: Los Timeless Ones han vuelto. Soldados: ¿Otra vez? No va ser facil... Comandante Nebula: Tranquilos, la unica forma de detenrelos es matar a la soñadora. Soldados: ¿Y quien es esa? Comante Nebula: Una Toa de Sueño, llamada Diurma Soldados: ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡¡Por Spherus Magna!! Comantante Nebula: Si. Sin embargo, los Timeless Ones se han vuelto más fuertes. Se han convertido en Pesadilas: También tenemos dos obstaculos más: los Toa Dream y el Ejército de las Sombras. Soldados: Y que son exactamente? Comandante Nebula: Los Toa Dream: Son un Equipo Toa con elementos raros, pero muy poderosos. *Gravitas: Un Ex Toa Mangai del Hielo que murió, pero misteriosamente revivió y ahora puede controlar un elemento muy extraño denominado como la Nada. Es el líder del equipo. *Plasmo: Un Toa de Plasma, Ex Dreamer de Elite y miembro del Equipo D. Es un Gran Guerrero, vale como 100 Toa juntos. *Destro: Un Toa Callado y para nada tímido, el es unico en su Elemento: la Desintegración. *Izi: Un Toa jugueton, pero muy ágil, fuerte y poderoso, además de tener el elemento de Agujero Negro. *Diurma: Una Toa recien transformada. Vosotros podréis decir que es fácil abatir a una Toa novata, pero desde Matoran podía controlar sus poderes elementales, que por cierto, es el Sueño. Es la soñadora de la que os hablé *Zunder: Un Rahi místico, que fue creado por diurma. Tiene el poder del Fuego y una fuerza titánica. Puede comunicarse telepáticamente. Es muy peligroso y protegerá a Diurma a toda costa. El Ejercito de las Sombras: Es un Ejercito Formado por Fantasmas de Sombras. Estos pueden usar Krana, algo muy raro, tened cuidado... *Kravitas: Una especie de lado oscuro de Gravitas. por lo visto quiere crear con éste un Ser que nuestros científicos no han conseguido descifrar, pero podría ser peligroso. *Zaria: Una ilussion viviente de una Toa Mangai de la Psiónica llamada Saria. Fué creada por los Timeless Ones. Pero nosotros detendremos a los tres bandos, uno por uno. Pero nuestra prioridad es Diurma. Ahora id a por ellos. No permitiré que Spherus Magna sea destruido... Otra vez no. Capitulo 9: Psicna. Sueños de Plasmo. Psicna: Hola. Plasmo. Plasmo: ¡¿Psicna?! Psicna: Plasmo. Te hecho tanto de menos... Plasmo: Pero... ¿Estoy soñando? Psicna: Lo sé. No podia... Plasmo: ¿No puedes qué? Psicna: No puedo dejar de pensar en tí. Plasmo: ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el Ejercito de la CMM? Psicna: Si... Recuerdos... Izi: Hola Amigo, que escojist de Comer. Plasmo: Nada solo unos Engranes con aceite y tu. Izi: Unos Engranes, un Motor, pedaso de Chatara y un Vaso de Petroleo Crudo. Plasmo: Pues esta.... *Chocque* Psicna: Oh pero que torpe Soy... Plasmo; NO yo fui el que se Dsitrayo... ... Psicna: Jajajajajajaja! bueno tiempos. Plasmo: He cmabiado mucho sabes. Psicna: Lo se, me esta pasando lo mismo que ha Saria. Plasmo: Saria?! Psicna: Si ella perdio a Gravitas, bueno supuestamente. Plasmo: Me podrias Contar que paso exactamente. Psicna: Bueno pues todo ocurio un DIa yo estab Pescando , llevaba muchos peces para mi Aldea claro, Despues fui a alguien Levitando, luego Saria se desmallo, y no Desperto a los 3 Dias. Recuerdos... Saria: Haaaa1 en donde estoy. Ce-Matoran: Hola Toa, fue un Milagro de Mata-Nui que despertaste. Saria: Quien me rescato, tu? Ce-Matoran: No fue la Gran Toa Psicna. Saria: Psicna... mmm... Psicna: Ella y yo nos empezamos a Tratar hasta el punto de convertirnos en Mejores amigas, y hasta protectoras de nuestra Aldea, Incluso en el Gran Cataclismo, ella y yo defendimos a los restantes Ce-Matorans, depsues en el Reinado de Somas Destruimos a Muchos Ranshik claro con la Ayuda de otros Toa y Matoran, despues cuadno SPehrus Magna, fue reformado ella se Fue a Tajun... Plasmo: Dijiste Tajun!!! Psicna: Si por? Plasmo: Ya tenemos confirmado donde esta Saria. Psicna: Que la estan Buscnado. Plasmo: Si por. Psina: La Aldea de Tajun pues estaba Destruida, pero debe de estar reconstruida i hasta mas Grande. Plasmo; A que te refieres. Psicna: Pues la verdad lo mas probable es que ella este Muerta. Plasmo: Por?! Psicna: Ella tenia una Enfermedad... Plasmo: Oooohh... Psicna: Plasmo... Plasmo: Por que moriste.... Psicna: No estoy Muerta Plasmo...\ Plasmo: Aaaah no?! Psicna: Mientras tu me Recuerdes yo seguire viva en ti... adios Plasmo me necisito Ir no veremos. Plasmo: Si yo se cuando... Plasmo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!, Fue el Mejor Sueño de Todos. Diurma: De que hablas? Plasmo: Y Gravitas? Diurma: En la Casa de Acampar Naranja. Gravitas: Plasmo, se escuchen tus Gritos hasta aya no em dejas Dormir... Plasmo: Gravitas, necesito que revelarte cosas... Gravitas: De que?! Plasmo: De Saria... Capitulo 11: Revelaciones del Pasado... Gravitas: Saria?! Plasmo: Ya tenemos confimado donde esta. Gravitas: Donde!? Plasmo: en Tajun. Gravitas: Pues vamonos, ya!!! Plasmo: Espera no se si ese viva. Gravitas: A que te refieres con que no se si etsa viva. Plasmo: Pues Psicna me dijo... Diurma: Psicna?! Plasmo: Soñe con ella... Gravitas: Y por que no esta viva Saria. Plasmo: No se estaba enferma, pero lo mas seguro es que si este viva. Izi: Entonces Vamos. Zunder: Yo estoy Listo. Destro: Esperen, hoy por mi Comiuquen vi que nos estan Buscando Diurma: Por?! Destro: Y te quieren a ti... Diurma: Y eos por que. Destro: Los Timeless Ones volvieron y mas Fuertes, ahora se hacen llamar, el Ejercito de las Pesadillas. Iiz: No dejare que pongan una Sola Mano en ti Diurma. Zunder: Nadie lo Dejara. Destro: Y Kravitas formo un Ejercito, el Eejrcito de Sombras. Gravitas: Las Sombras estan mas cerca Ahora. Plasmo: NO importa pelearemos, hasta el Ultimo Aliento, y seguiremos nuestro camino pase lo que pase. Gravitas: Plasmo tiene razon, hagaren todas las Armas que puedan las necesitaremos Iiz: Para que?! Gravitas: Para la Pelea de nuestros destinos... Capitulo 12: Pelea por el Destino. Destro: Hya una Iregularidad en el Espacio-Tiempo mas adelante. Gravitas: Que?! Izi: Eso es imposible solo si... Diurma: Solo si hai un Portal a este mundo... Zunder: Los Timeless Ones... Izi: Diurma, no te precupes yo te protegere. Diurma: Gracias Izi Plasmo: La CMM tambien va para haya. Gravitas: Tambien el Ejercito de las Sombras Destro: Sujetense!!!! Gravitas: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! ***Choque*** Kravitas: Hola Otro Yo Gravitas: Kravitas, no es timepo para pelear. Kravitas: Claro que si mi plan funcionara Gravitas: Cual plan... ???: El de los Seres Ultimus... Kravitas: Quien eres tui? ???: Mi nombre es Kralter, Demonio de la Sombra de Luz. Kravitas: Por favor... Kralter: Kravitas: no puedes formar ese Ser Ultimus... Kravitas: Por queno: Krlater: Por que... *Portal se Abre* Timeless Ones: Hora de la Conquista!!!! Kralter: Me tengo que ir hasta pronto.... *Nave Titanica* Comantante Nebula: Toa Metro ha Pelear, la CMM no dejara qeu una Invasion progrese!!! Izi: Estamos en problemas. Zunder: Izi: llevate a Diurma!!! Diurma; Pero que pasara contigo Zunder? Zunder: Eso no importa, solo te quiero proteger para eso fui creaod y entrenado! Iiz: Diurma, vamonos. Destro: Llevense el Fretixk Izi: Y Ustedes... Destro: No se precupen. Zaria: Ooooh Destro, vamos a terminar lo que nunca empezamos. Destro: Hay voy, necesito hacer esto... Diurma: Vamonos... Iiz: Si. Nebula: NO los Dejen escapar ataquen. Toa Metru Dalu: Toa Diurma se le exige entregarse a la CMM. Diurma: que?! *Misiles* Iiz: Cuidado *Expllosion* Gravitas: Toma esto *Rayo de Nada* Kravitas: Jajajajaja *Rayo de Sombras* PLasmo: Tomen esto sombras malditas!!! Fantasmas de SOmrbas: Aargggggh!!!! Kravitas: Fantasmas lanzen sus Kraatas. Timeless Ones: Aaaaa!!! Ayudenme Toa: Son Kraatas. Zunder: No les dejare acercarse ami Matoran Nebula: Entonces tendre que materte *Golpe de Eenrgia* Zunder: Aaaaaaaaaah!!! Diurma: Zunder!!! No!!! Plasmo: Toma esto pesadilla vivente!!! TimelessOne: TU especie Morrira. Plasmo: Sabes que es una NOva de Plasma? Timeless ONe: NO que es? Plasmo: Esto!!!! *Nova* Capitulo 13: Batalla por el Destino. Gravitas: Plasmo, no hagas eso otra vez... Plasmo: Lo siento pero destrui una Granc antidad de tontos de SOMbras y Pesadillas Locas... Destro: Toma Zaria!!! Zaria: Hahahaha! Toa de Desintegracion por favor!!! Destro: Soy el Unico de mi Elemento. Zaria: Jajajaa lo se eres un Fenomeno!!! Destro: Por lo emnos yo no necesito ser la Sombra de su Yo Original!!! Zaria: Que dijiste!!! Destor: Lo que escuchaste! Zaria: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *Nova*. Destro: Sabes qeu puedo desintegrar Novas Zaria: Que?! Destro: TOM aun Pooc de mi Rayo!!! Zaria(Herida): Aaaaaaaaah!!!, Destro... Iiz: Zunder, hay alguna Forma de Destruir a los Timeless Ones... Zunder: La Reina... la Reina... el Portal... Iiz: Escuchame bien Diurma, no dejes que nada te Toque, si te atacan Duermelos y corre corre... Diurma: Y que pasara contigo. Iiz: No volvere... Diurma: Que?! Izi: Si Cuando destruya a la reina Timeless One... el Portal se cerrara y quedare atrapado. Diurma: No Izi... no lo hagas... Izi: LO siento solo tengo dos opciones, un Perderte o no perderte... Diurma: Izi... En la Dimension de los Sueños... Reina Timeless One: Quien Osa entrar en mi santuario sin mi consenitmiento...!!! Izi: Yo, Toa Iiz, TOa Dream de Agujero Negro!!! Reina TImeless One: Aa, eres el loquillo del Equipo!!! Izi: Por que nos quieren Invadir? Reina Timeless One: Pues veras, como ya son muchso Timeless One, en este universo pues los Grandes Seres no pensaron en eso, y decubrimos una Forma de Viajar, atravez de un Soñador. Izi: Y si ese Soñador es destruido el Portal se cerrara. Reina Timeless One: Haci es y no podremos voler en 1000 años es cada vez que ance un Soñador... Iiz: Y si creo un Agujero negro aqui que pasara... Reina Timeless One: Facil Morrire... Izi: Y esa es otra Forma de detenr la invasion cierot? Reina Timeless One: Si por? Iiz: POr uqe hare una Nova de Agujero Negro... Reina Timeless One: Que!!! No!!! Spherus Magna. Diurma: Que pasa? Zunder: Izi lo logro amto a la Reina... Diurma: Iiz, me escuchas... Iiz: Si... Diurma: Vueve el portal esta inestable epro sique en estado de teletrasportar, si pasan unos minutos mas se volera intraspasable y solo me podras ver por unos segundo... Izi: Me temo que ZUnder tendra que ocupar ese Tiempo... Diurme: Que?! Zunder: Si Diurma me tengo que ri... Diurma: Pero perdere las cosas que mas Amo... Izi: Que?! Diurma: Haci es Izi... Izi: Diurma, yo simepre te amare no importa donde este, nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo... Zunder: Adios Diurma... Diurma: Adios... Lo prometiste Izi. Capitulo 14: La Batalla por el Destino. Kravitas: Ahora si, Gravitas. Ha llegado el momento. Gravitas: ¡Se acabaron las mentiras! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿A qué...?! ¡¡IAAAAAAGH!! Kravitas: Lo siento, Gravitas. La negatividad, se esta volviendo a juntar, en ti... Gravitas: Pero que!!!, Aaaaah!!! Kravitas: Veras Gravitas, cunado moriste, la Knoahi Ignika separo la Negatividad, de tu cuerpo, pero cunaod algo malo te pasa, esos sentmientos de enojo, miedo, etc. crean negatividad dentro de ti, y como estoy echo de pura negatividad yo absorvere mas negatividad de ti para estar saludable... Gravitas: Aaaaaaaaah!!! Kravitas: Falta un Poco mas... Plasmo: Dejalo demonio maldito!!!*Rayo de Plasma* Kravitas: Aaaaaaaaah!!!, maldito Toa!!! Gravitas: Gracias. Kravitas: No importa, solo quedaban un par de gotas de negatividad de Ti... Zaria: Kravitas, vamonos no pueod seguir estoy mal herida... Kravitas: Vamonos!!!* Teletrasportacion* Destro: Ahora que?! Gravitas: Destro protege a Diurma, Plasmo encargate de losp Timeless Ones restantes y yo me encargare d ela CMM. Destro: Si Plasmo: Que bien Gravitas: Pero sin Novas Plasmo: Plasmo: Claro... Destro: Diurma, estas bien. Diurma: Si, pero Izi... Destro: Diurma, no te lo prometo pero lo entonctrareamos... Diurma: Ele ra mi Mejor amigo, el me comvirito en Toa, el me dio un Deber... Destro: Que te parece si emepezamos a patear traseros de Timeless Ones... Duirma: TU encargate de la CMM. Plasmo: Tomen mi Rayo de Plasma!!!! Timeless One: Corran!!!, la reina murio. Diurma: Plasmo, dekalos son Sueños los Pueod absorver... Timeles Ones: Que Pasa?! Nos Absorver !!!!, Ayudanos Reina!!! Plasmo: Destro nosotros Ayudaremos a Gravitas, tu ve por el Fretixk Destrio: Esta bien... Nebula: Alto Gravitas,espera. *Gravitas, lo alsa con una Mano* Gravitas: Por tu culpa, un amigo mi, Toa Izi, se fue de este mundo... Nebula: Gravitas, te tenog que decir algo... PLasmo: Gravitas, dejalo habalr si lo matas, todo Spehrus Magna estara en nuestra contra... Nebula: Gravitas... Ustedes son los Elegidos... Destro: Listo el Fretixk esta en muy Buen funcionamiento!!! Diurma: Elejidos?! Nebula: La Profecia de los Sueños, se trara de un Equipo de Toas que pelearan contra los Timeless Ones en la Dimension de los Sueños, tenemos una maquina creadora de portales, necitan combatirlos... Gravitas: aremos eso despues.. Nebula: Pero que?, ustedes son los Elegido, ese es su Deber... Gravitas: Cumpliremos nuestro deber cuando sea Tiempo, me oiste... Nebula: Si Gravitas... Plasmo: Vamonos... Capitulo 14: Bienvenido a Tajun... Destro: Muy buenas Noticias... Diurma: Cuales? Plasmo: Mjeor hay qeu Dormir... Gravitas: Dinoslas... Destro: Tajun a la Vista... Kravitas(Espiando): Muajajajaa... Mi plan esta Funcionando... Agori: *Grito*Se acercan unos Toa!!! Glatorian: Alto!! digan sus intenciones... Destro: Benemos a buscar a alguien... Graltorian: A quien? Destro: A el lider de la Aldea... Gravitas: Pero que? Destro: Yo se lo que hago... Glatorian: Pasen... *Ruido de Puerta Gigantesca* Diurma: Wow!! Plasmo: Que hermosa ciudad... Gravitas: Alfin la volvere a ver... Destro: Vamso con el Lider Agorii. En el Templo de Tajun... Turaga Waterro: Hola Toas... Destro: Pero que ahce un Turaga en vez de un Lider Agori??? Waterro: Lo se, el es el Segundo al mando, somos los Dos lideres, el esta en unas Largas Vacaciones, por los Restos de Mata-Nui... Destro: Oooh!! Diurma: Mi nombre es Diurma, Toa de Sueño. Plasmo: Mi nombre es Plasmo Toa de Plasma. Gravitas: Yo soy un Gravitas y lider de los Toa Dream, y venimos buscando a una Toa de Psionica con una Suletu, llamada Saria... Waterro: Ooh, Saria la Gran Toa, ella se encuentra en la Montaña del Agua del Hielo... Gravitas: Vmaonos... Destro: Gracias Turaga.. Waterro: De nada Mis Amigos... Diurma: Izi... lo logramos amigo llegmaos con Saria, luego irmeos por ti, lo prometiste.. Plasmo: Diurma... Diurma: Hola... Plasmo... Plasmo: Piensas que eres la Unica que te sientes haci... Diurma: Soy la Unica... Plasmo: NO yo tmabien me siento haci... Diurma: Por Psicna verdad? Plasmo: Si almenos, tu puedes Volver a ver a Izi, y yo no ella esta muerta... Diurma: NO ella esta viva en otro Mundo solo que para llegar ahi necesitas Morir. Plasmo: Lo se... Destro: Vamonos!!! Unas Horas despues. Gravitas: Llegamos!!! Destro: Alfin nuestro proposito esta casi completo Diurma: Luego iremos por Izi: Plasmo: Alfin volvere a ver a Psicna. Arriba... Kralter: Saria, vienen unos Toas buscandote... Saria: Dejalos pasar no son una amenaza... Capitulo 15: Esperanzas Muertas Gravitas: No falta nada. Destro: Paciencia. Pronto la verás, pero si te pones nervioso, va a quererte fuera de su vista. *Entran en la sala, donde se encuentra Saria. Saria: ¿Quién viene? Gravitas: ¿Saria? Saria: ¿Quien eres tú? Gravitas: Posiblemente no me reconozcas. Pero... Yo... Soy Gravitas. Saria: ¿Qué? ¡¿Que eres quién?! Kravitas: ¡Él es el que te va a ver morir! Gravitas: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Zaria: Completar nuestra misión. Saria: ¿A qué te refieres? Kravitas: A que saludes a nuestros hermanos de mi parte. *Kravitas lanza una ráfaga de sombras, matando a Saria. Gravitas: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! Kravitas: Menudo malgasto de esfuerzo. Si te sirve de consuelo, ahora podrás terminar tu colección de las máscaras de los Toa Mangai. Kralter: ¡Maldito demonio! *Ráfaga de Sombras Kravitas: Kralter. Yo soy un ser hecho de sombras. No creo que vayas a hacerme mucho daño, sindo un ser exáctamente igual que yo. Gravitas: Voy... A matarte. Kravitas: ¿Eh? Gravitas: ¡¡¡RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!! *Gravitas se lanza contra Kravitas, sacando sus dos Espadas de Energía, quien más tarde chocan contra la Lanza de Sombras de Kravitas. Ambos caen a un abismo no muy profundo, y los demás intentan seguirlos, pero Zaria los detiene. Gravitas se incorpora y ataca a Kravitas a toda velocidad, haciéndole un poco de daño, pero luego consigye bloquear sus ataques. Gravitas: ¡¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!! Kravitas: Olvídalo. Ella no vale nada. No es más que un lastre para tí. *Gravitas sigue atacando. Kravitas: ¿No lo ves? Su muerte te da fuerza. Abrázala. Gravitas: ¡¡MORIRÁS EN MIS MANOS!! Kravitas: Si lo que quieres es unirte a ella, que así sea. *Gravitas consigue lanzar a Kravitas contra una columna y le lanza raíces de la Nada. Kravitas cae, y Gravitas vuelve a atacarle. Kravitas: ¡Supéralo! Ni si quiera vale la pena luchar por un cadáver. Gravitas: ¡¡GRRRRAAAAAAH!! Kravitas: ¿Es que no quieres saber de dónde procede tu poder? *Gravitas ignora todo lo que dice y sigue atacando, hasta que consigue cortar la mano a su adversario. Luego le apunta con sus espadas en el cuello. Gravitas: ¡Me has quitado todo lo que tenía! Kravitas: Eres un ser incompleto. Tus sentimientos hacia ella no son reales. Gravitas: ¡¡Para mí SON REALES!! Plasmo: ¡Espera! Gravitas: ¡Lo queréis tan muerto como lo quiero yo! Diurma: ¡Quizá, pero aún no! ¡No hasta que seas capaz de calmar tu sed de venganza! Zaria: *en la mente de Gravitas* ¿Y por qué no saciarla? ¡Sabes que quieres! *Gravitas eleva su espada para asestar a Kravitas el golpe final, pero éste último lanza una honda expansiva, y se incorpora. Kravitas: ¡Al fín, pensamos como uno! Gravitas: ¿Qué? Kravitas: ¡Por fín, nuestro momento ha llegado! Pronto uniremos nuestra mente por completo, y junto a ella, nuestros cuermpos en uno. *Gravitas se queda atónito, incapaz de moverse, de lo horrorizado que está de lo que va a pasar. Kravitas: ¡Juré que yo sería la mente! ¡En cuanto me haga contigo el universo de Spherus Magna será nuestro! ¡¡Y ahora, será tu oscuridad la que alimentará mis deseos!! *Kravitas comienza a atraer a Gravitas como un imán. En cuanto se unen en uno, sale una luz negra que crece cada vez más. En su interior, aparece una silueta angelico-demónica, indicando que el objetivo de Kravitas se ha hecho realidad. Capitulo 16: El Viaje termina Aqui... *Una Gran Luz Enciega a todos* Diurma: es aluz es muy Fuerte. Saria: No.. Gravitas... Plasmo: es hora ya se que hacer... Destro: MI Fretixk!!! Kralter: Maldito seas Kravitas!!! *Luz se Termina y el Cielo escurese* Umbravitas: Por fin mi Sueño se ha echo realidad. A partir de ahora, en los ulitmus minutos de su Vida insignificante y sin sentido pueden referisre a mi Como a Umbravitas, la Parte mas obscura de la Sombra, que ahora soy!!! Plasmo: Ataquen Umbravitas: Jajajajajaj!!1 ni cosquillas me hacen!!! *Soldados de Sombras Gigantes Salen de Umbravitas* Umbravitas: Ahora hijos mios valan y conquisten a Spheurs Magna!!! Psicna: Plasmoooo...!!! Plasmo: Eeeeh... Psicna: Sabes lo qeu tienes que hacer... Plasmo: Como esta Saria?! Krlater: Su pulso esta vajando. Plasmo: Kralter y Diurma encargense de Umbravitas, no lo podran derrotar, pero si distraerlo.. Destro: Y yo?! Palsmo: Tu encargate de esos Gigantes!!! Destro: Si Plasmo: Aqui voy con toda mi energia!!! *Una Luz Naranja sale del Brazo de Plasmo* Saria: Aaaaaah!!!, estoy viva pero como? Plasmo: Saria... tu eres la unica.. que puedes ahcer despertar a Kravitas... Saria: Pero tu estas muy devil.. y mucho y tu pulso esta bajando... Plasmo: Solo hazlo... Saria: Gravitas!!!! *Dentro de Umbravitas* Gravitas: Esa voz... Saria etsa afuera... Saria: Gravitas... se que aun sigues ahi... porfavor escucha mi voz... Solo quiero que sepas, que para mie res un Amigo de millones que tneog en este lugar...y, me enorgullece saber que hiciste todo este camino solo por mi...y creeme...NO sera en vano... Ecuentra tu camino, tu luz, tu destono!!! en pocas palabras vuelve conmigo porfavor. Umbravitas: Jajajajaa!!! Que tonta! Zaria: Umbravitas, donde sta lo qeu em prometiste!!! Umbravitas: Por que no timan un Poco de mi rayod e desintegracion Zaria: Que?! Zaria: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Umbravitas: Morira Sola y sin nadie, ni ami... Zaria: Maldito...*Zaria muere* Umbravitas: Muajajajajaja! pero que?! *Sale un Luz de el*. Gravitas: !Hmph! De verdad creiste que me podrias vencer? Transformandonos en un Monstruo?! Umbravitas: Pero como?! Saria: Facil, el no se enojo por Poder o Codicia como tu, si no por amor, un Amor mutuo... Gravitas: Saria?! comoe s que estas viva... Saria: Palsmo... me dio su energia... Gravitas: Plasmo!!! mi amigo *Corre haci el*. Plasmo: Wow amigo, ya puedes controlar la Luz haora, y depsues que vendra... Gravitas: No debiste hacer eso... Plasmo: Es la unica forma de volver a ver a Psicna... Gravitas: Amigo... saludamela... Plasmo: Agarra mi Mano... Gravitas: Si... Palsmo: Ahora ten lo que em queda de enrgia... *una Luz pasa por todo el Cuerpo de Gravitas...* Diurma: Plasmo... no... Destro: Amigo...te extrañare demasiado... Kralter: Ningun toa habia echo un Sacrificio tan noble... Plasmo: Adios mi queridos amigos... por fin vere a mi amada... Psicna...* Plasmo muere*. Umbravitas: No importa Gravitas... su muerte es mucha de las que habra... y recupperare mi Cuerpo sin ningun error... Saria: Gravitas: tu mano esta congelada... Gravitas: mis poderes volvieorn, gracias a la Eenrgia de Plasmo... y mi Knaohi Rode... mm todavia no funciona completamente. bueno peleare con el hasta que mi kanohi vuelva completamente... Gravitas: Pero que, mi Kanohi recuepro sus poderes... Umbravitas: Muajja, no sabes que yo tenog control sobre tus emociones... Muajaja tu tienes el Control d elas mias... Gravitas: Oye Umbravitas!!! Umbravitas: Que quieres...!!! Gravitas: NO te gustaba estar a solas con Zaria? Umbravitas: No!!! no puede ser, que es lo que estoy sintiendo, amor... Felicidad... no!!! Gravitas: Vamos es hora de Unirnos haber que pasa no? Kralter: NO peude ser... Saria; Vamos Gravitas tu puedes!! Diurma: Haslo por Izi y Zunder!! Destor: Haslo por Plasmo!!! *Una Luz Enciega a Todos* Hetravitas: Yo soy Hetravitas, la Luz de la Esperanza y auncio que la era de los Seres Ultimus ha regresado... Saria: Hetravitas!!! *Abrazo*. Hetravitas: Saria te extrañe demasiado... Saria: Hetravitas, no em diras algo... Hetravitas: Que?.... Diurma: Dile... Destro: Vamos Kralter: La era d elos Seres Ultimus regresa noe s como yo lo imaginaba?! Hetravitas: Saria... tu sabe sque siempre te he Amado... y siempre te amare... quieres vivir conmigo por siempre, y unirte a los Toa Dream... Saria: Claro!!! Destro: Esto tmabien va para ti, Kralter quieres unirte al Equipo? Kralter: Por que no... Narrador: Y haci es como la Era de los Seres Ultimus regreso, y la prfecia de los Sueños se cumpio, con el sacrificio de su Mejor amigo... pero que esta historia nos sirva de moraleja... la Amistad es lo mas importante del mundo si no tu vida carecera de sentido... y Encuentra tu camino, tu luz y tu Destino... Como lo paso a Gravitas, encontro su destino... se run Ser Ultimus... la Luz de la Esperanza... Continuará Categoría:Artículos de Azn-Boy01 Categoría:Artículos de Garmagic